


晨间活动（pwp，一发完）

by 5LHD



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5LHD/pseuds/5LHD
Summary: 旧文存档，当年开的第一辆车





	晨间活动（pwp，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 现代au 已交往设定

今天是难得的休假，可以懒懒的躺在床上接受阳光的洗礼，没有任务也没有鲜血，更不要蹲在屋顶听墙角。阿诺·多里安满意的叹息一声，将被子裹好，准备再睡一个回笼觉。

如果没有那个傻大个挡光更好。

“康纳先生，我记得你早就有了我家的钥匙，为什么还要对窗户如此痴迷。”

康纳接住扔过来的枕头，转身将它放在凳子上并且关好窗户，刚想摸上床，就被踹了下去。

“洗澡去，别以为我闻不见你身上的血腥味。”

浴室里传开哗哗的水声，阿诺慢慢地坐起来，拉伸了一下筋骨，也下了床。赖床是好的，但是还是不要太放纵自己了，不然作为战士的神经会松懈的。所以是时候刷牙洗脸，开始新的一天了。

我觉得开始新的一天不包括这项活动吧，当阿诺被一把抓进浴缸，被淋浴花洒浇了个彻底的时候，他真的很想暴打眼前这个大个子，不要以为个子高就可以为所欲为。

然后他的嘴就被堵上了，柔软的舌头舔过他的牙齿，蹭过他的上颚，最后卷着他的舌头邀请他加入这早晨的狂欢。来不及吞咽的唾液从唇边溢出，融进水里。阿诺在康纳的嘴里尝到了薰衣草牙膏的味道，那是他专门买来尝个鲜的，现在尝起来感觉很不错，阿诺略带享受的眯起眼睛。

“我刷了牙的。”当两人终于分开的时候，康纳说了他今天回家的第一句话，说实话，有点煞风景。

“我觉得我们现在应该解决另一个更大的问题。”阿诺用手指梳理着康纳湿漉漉的头发，而康纳也会意地扶住他的后腰，将他湿透的内裤脱下，露出了同样勃起的阴茎。手法娴熟的套弄着伴侣昂扬的性器，康纳俯身亲吻阿诺柔软的耳垂，他似乎对于那一块细嫩的软肉有着别样的热情，舌头舔过耳廓，像一条诱人堕落的蛇，轻轻地勾过耳垂，向耳蜗里钻去。

耳边的水声搅得阿诺脑子一团乱，他摆着头想躲过康纳的袭击，却被一口咬住了脖子，略尖的虎牙研磨着皮肤和肌肉，留下大片的红痕。阿诺颤抖着用手去翻找抽屉里的避孕套，却被康纳给抓住了。

“阿诺，这次不带套好不好？”康纳一用劲把阿诺整个人抵在了冰凉的瓷砖上，激得阿诺起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

狠狠得拽住康纳的头发，阿诺咬牙切齿地说：“就你这样，一声不吭十几天不回家，臭烘烘的还想不带套？！做梦！”

康纳也不再辩解，而是拨开阿诺在自己头上作乱的手，十指相扣，然后低头含住了阿诺左边的乳头。那条灵活的舌头搔刮着深色的乳晕，尖利的虎牙轻重不一地戳刺着肉粉色的肉洞，让阿诺忍不住呻吟出声。直到将其玩弄得滚烫而且肿胀，康纳才恋恋不舍地松了口。被唾液浸润的肉粒随着胸膛的起伏微微颤抖，艳丽而淫靡的颜色让康纳有点移不开眼睛。

阿诺被康纳盯的有一些不好意思，那似狼一般的眼神任谁被看着都会有一种  
被锁定被看透的感觉。但当他将视线移向阿诺的时候，阿诺就有一种被讨食的大狗望着的感觉，深棕色的眸子浸满了沉沉的爱意，让人舍不得拒绝。

“就，就这一次，”阿诺把润滑剂塞进康纳手里，感觉整个人都烧起来了。虽然也不是没有不带套过，但毕竟是少数，现在想想就有一种隐秘的期待。“放心吧，会让你舒服的。”康纳挤了非常多的润滑液，然后将手向阿诺的背后探去，打算直入主题。

而阿诺趁着康纳为自己做扩张的时候，伸手想抚慰一下自己被冷落的阴茎，却被康纳抓住了手，“留着一会儿高潮的时候再射不好吗？”

“你！”阿诺猛一抬头，就看见康纳眨着一双纯良的眼睛望着他，表情无辜又可爱，让他差点忽略了眼睛深处的狡黠。阿诺还想再说点什么，却被康纳拿嘴封了口，在贪婪而深入的吻中忘记了思考。

身后的手指在作乱，突出的指节摸索着找到熟悉的位置，却只是轻轻搔过，并不打算过多的照顾。这让刚抓到一丝快感的阿诺气的要死，几天不回家就长本事了。他猛地一推康纳，然后跨过浴缸，拔腿就要往外走。结果腰突然被掐住，整个就被重新提回了。

我是不是该感谢自己当初选了一个不小并且结实的浴缸，阿诺被抵着跪在浴缸里的时候，感觉到背部覆上来的温度时无奈地想。

毕竟不是所有浴缸都能承得住两个胡闹的人，其中一个还一米九。

炙热的阴茎一点点顶了进去，那发狠的劲儿让阿诺发出了一声像猫崽一样的呻吟，整个人抖得像筛糠一样。不管进入几次都会觉得进入了天堂，康纳深吸一口气，找到记忆中前列腺的位置，飞快地摆动，力求每一下都重重地碾过那块敏感的区域。甜蜜又激烈的快感像电击枪一样摁在尾椎上，阿诺根本控制不住自己的喉咙，尽管他努力压抑但是似呜咽一样的呻吟还是没有断过，咽不下去的唾液顺着唇边滑落。他将屁股翘得更高，整个上身下压贴在浴缸壁上，显出极佳的柔韧性，去迎合康纳的动作。

水流了一地，浴缸里剩余的水也荡起极高的浪，冲刷着盛满情欲的身子。越来越多的快感在体内堆积，同时眼泪堆积在眼眶里摇摇欲坠。这太丢人了，阿诺想伸手去擦，却被康纳逮了个正着，他突然一使劲，让阿诺转身面朝向自己，坐在自己身上。体内突然的刺激让阿诺的眼泪立马落了下来，眼泪混着水，弄得脸湿漉漉的。

“你每次都要哭，搞得好像我欺负你了一样。”康纳放缓了速度，伸手去帮阿诺擦眼泪。“当然是你欺负我了，难不成还是我欺负你？”流过泪的眼睛润泽水亮，泛红的眼尾带着丝丝风情，阿诺瞪着康纳的样子不像是控诉更像是邀请，那眼神像个小钩子，让康纳又觉得燥热三分。

他猛地掐住阿诺的腰，狠狠地蹭过前列腺把自己往里面送。在一次疯狂的冲击之后，阿诺哽咽着颤抖着迎来了高潮，他整个人都覆在康纳身上，抖抖索索地射出自己的精液。想死命的抓挠康纳可又被这猛烈的高潮给抽了劲儿，剩下的都只是像小猫踩奶一样的抓挠。这让康纳更加兴奋，他揉捏着阿诺的臀部，留下无数的艳红手印，将自己撞进阿诺的体内。

最后康纳射在了阿诺的体内，然后抱着瘫软的阿诺满足地倒在了不剩什么水的浴缸。高潮很是耗费体力，阿诺懒懒地靠着康纳，玩着自己头发，询问着他这次任务的情况。

“咱俩的任务时间老是对不上，所以你老是打搅我的假期。你看看，我难得的假期啊，应该品着红酒就着干酪迎来美好的一天。结果好了，我现在只想赶紧清理然后回去睡觉。”阿诺戳着康纳的胸膛，哀叹着自己假期居然这么堕落。

“只要在一起不就是最好的吗？”

“也对，”阿诺笑眯了眼，“欢迎回家。”

“我回来了。”两人在浴缸里面交换了一个带着薰衣草香味的吻。

END.

“卧槽，叫你清理不是叫你再来一发！”  
“对不起。”  
康纳努力扒拉着床上的被子卷，但诺卷非常狠心地没有理他。


End file.
